


for the plan

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [40]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot, they have to make out For The Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: the first time, it's to stay out of jail. the second, to save a plan from falling apart. the third time? well, tieflings can get jealous ;)





	for the plan

**Author's Note:**

> based on twinvax's prompt on tumblr: nott and jester pretend to date to trick someone on one of their adventures to get a thing, and end up actually falling for each other and dating for reals.

The first time it happens, they’re in a temple to the Allhammer, and Jester has just finished her prank, when they hear footsteps approaching the room they’re in, and there’s no time to run and no other entrances, so Jester tears off her bodice and motions for Nott to do the same. Nott casts disguise self just in time, and Jester is pinning her against the wall, and making some _very_ convincing noises, and then there’s a scandalized gasp from the doorway.

Thankfully, the priest buys it, and they are gently escorted out and given a lecture on the sanctity of holy places, rather than thrown in prison for desecrating a temple. Jester seems alarmingly blasé about half her top being off, but Nott doesn’t want to risk making this weird by mentioning it.

(And afterwards, Jester doesn’t think about the feel of Nott’s wrists pinned to the wall underneath her, and Nott doesn’t think about Jester’s minty breath right next to her ear, no, not all-)

and so the incident passes, until it happens again.

This time, the Nein are trying to steal some documents that incriminate the Gentleman- well, okay, not him directly, one of his associates, but same difference, really- from some rich asshole, and Jester and Nott are supposed to distract the guards, but both of them realize too late that the guards won’t fall for their spells, and the plan is running out of time-

so Jester whispers, “ _act drunk!_ ” and pulls Nott in close and starts to stagger in view of the guard. Jester presses her lips to Nott’s and Nott is very lucky she’s used to both impulsive plans and drunkenness, because instincts are the only thing keeping her from freezing in place, because, _wow_.

They’re convincing enough that the guard leaves his post to come shout at them, and the heist goes off without a hitch, and Jester and Nott are left flustered in an alleyway. Nott avoids Jester’s eyes and turns all her attention to casting message to the others, because she doesn’t particularly want to face the fact that kissing Jester had felt _good_ , and especially not to Jester’s _face_.

In the days that follow, Jester doesn’t say anything either, and nothing changes, and that’s _fine, really_ , because Nott doesn’t want to ruin their friendship with her stupid _feelings_.

It’s the third time, though, that Nott thinks she’s going to lose it. They’re in Asarius, at a fishery run by a fairly nice goblin woman, when the owner, Riss, leans in towards Nott and says, “ _and are you with anyone, honey?_ ” and before Nott can stammer out an undoubtedly flustered response, Jester gets a weird look on her face and reaches over and takes Nott’s hand and says, “she’s with _me_.”

Riss raises her eyebrows, but backs off, and Jester keeps a hold of her hand for the entire walk back to the human pens. Except, when they’re a few blocks away, Jester huffs, and tugs them into an alley, and says, “Nott, I really really like you and I’d like to be your girlfriend for real, and not just as a lie, is that okay?”

And Nott, who is having issues believing her eyes and ears at the moment, just nods, and then Jester leans in closer and whispers, “ _can I kiss you?_ ” and what’s Nott supposed to do, _refuse_? So she rasps, “ _y-yeah_ ,” and they stay in the alley for a while, after that.

(and Nott’s actually kind of glad that they’re in Asarius, because when she and Jester walk down the street holding hands, and looking at each other with stars in their eyes, the only ones staring are the Nein, because this was how they’d agreed to break the news. The looks on Fjord and Beau’s faces are totally worth it, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> love these two so much


End file.
